Fan:Ragnimamon
'Ragnisurmon' A fan Digimon created by User:Zeedryu Settairi, or Zeed Seiryuu. Ragni is a misspelling of Ragna, short for Ragnarok, while ma is representative of the Japanese term for 'Demon' 'Appearance' Much of their green hair has been burned away, and what little remains is reduced to a dark gray palette bordering on colorless. The strands are wire-thin and just as sharp from any particular angle, capable of nicking the flesh beneath it in anything above a mild breeze. An open-mouthed skull-shaped band holds it together near the base of the neck with the hair flowing through the maw, effectively keeping it from risking damage toward the face. The iron kabuto loses its crest, as a series of jutting and jagged holes run along the the back of its length, within which thick burning chains wrapped in the purple taint of the Dark Area can be manifested to bind divine opponents. The eyes on the kabuto split into eight and gain red overtones, allowing for almost 260 degrees of sight around the body, and the sinew threads connecting around the underside of the jaw relocate to plug directly through the skull and into the brain stem, allowing for the ocular data obtained to be transmitted instantly. The right side of the face has been vaporized from continual usage of Anglachel and leaves behind Red Digizoid-lined bone in its place, and the face-plate that once extended from the chin has been moved over to the opposite side. Set into the forehead is a thin black Hazard symbol. The mouth is covered by artificial Red Digizoid bone even atop the face-plate, capable of working on its own. Filling in the empty socket on the right side, the same purple aura of the Dark Area can be found glowing malevolently. The Do is overlapped with red crystal-plates running in sharp angles and spires, ultimately running down to the ribcage before twisting deep into the muscle and bone beneath to embed itself solidly. From beneath the right shoulder red crystal and bone spines emerge and flow together into an interlocking ribcage around another hole baring the flames of the Dark Area. The gauntlets around the arms are lined with even further slots to house and channel the cold fire through them more readily, and the spiral cut into the flesh of the stomach and muscles therein are covered by an iron gate holding back the poisonous guts and intestines used during assault. The loin cloths and chains entwine together and spiral down over each thigh multiple times beneath a Red Digizoid Hakama, and the pouch in which Anglachel is held in becomes a proper sheath held up by living sinew emerging from the hip bones. The legs remain relatively unchanged, barring a barrage of new burns and cracks in the surface. 'General Information' Just as only a narrow selection of Ragnimon will ever possess the fortitude of will to endure and evolve into a Ragnisurmon, even fewer of those soldiers will command the malice and haunted desires to channel the Dark Area into their body proper. Those select elite that do have the potential to unlock it's hideous strength are given rise to a new and monstrous form in the evolution into Ragnimamon. It is unlikely, yet theoretically possible that even greater strength slumbers within their cursed DNA Data, but to this point few enemies have proven capable of stopping Rangimamon's forward march. 'Miscellaneous' A terrible and tainted state of being that few would ever choose to embrace, they command up to four Ragnisurmon in battle and stalk every enemy's line, releasing misery and sorrow wherever their feet take them. Even their own troops give caution and fear toward these Perfect's. 'Attacks' *'Enkaima': Channels the tainted purple flames of the Dark Area to erupt from each hole in his body, a half dozen pillars of molten corruption flowing outward and dissolving or melting anything less than Chrome Digizoid in their path. *'Hatsumezenbu': Processes the information being sent from the living kabuto. *'Taijiquan': Empowered by the Dark Area, Ragnimamon delivers the ultimate martial art strike capable of piercing even Chrome Digizoid. *'Jigoku Binding': Throws the chains contained within the kabuto outward to wrap up and muzzle the angels opposing him, binding and burning away their wings if it takes ahold there. A variation on this move is when it unseals the gate on the stomach and wraps the foe up with the intestines and guts, eventually poisoning exposed flesh. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction